chipschallengefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Pillowpc2001
18:01, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Your article... How do you want us to write your CC article? I do know about the Chip's Controls and ML Maze programs, and of course the AVI repository on Youtube, but we don't know a lot about you...there was one of those on the old site. And whether you want Mike L..... Octavarium64 19:06, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :I guess you could call the article Mike Lask and then just mention that I go by / am better known as Mike L... Or you could even call the article Mike L if you want since that's what I go by most often... :I guess for the "quirks" section you could mention my frequent changing/rearranging of my web sites and level sets... :-) (Although I haven't done much level set rearranging since '02, with the exception of releasing MikeLrejects, which was essentially a rearrangement of a bunch of my older level sets...) :And for interests, you could mention my Visual Basic 6 programming (although I don't do much of this anymore) and HTML, listening to music (mostly country), watching TV/movies (mostly comedy), and making video projects... Pillowpc2001 22:32, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ::Do you want to upload a proper picture of yourself? I don't think we could use the picture on Jimmy's site :D Geochip1 02:30, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :::I think for now I'll just stick with no picture... Maybe someday I'll upload one... Pillowpc2001 03:50, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Video transition... When you're doing this, don't forget to use the "new" AVIs that you previously didn't upload, due to rather trivial reasons at the time. Since we are replacing the videos, we can now put the optimum solutions up. Octavarium64 20:26, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Also, should we remove the other videos on the ChipWiki account? Octavarium64 20:30, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :Yep, I've been using a bunch of the newer ones of yours that I bypassed last time... And Craig said he didn't care if the other videos were deleted - I just wanted to start reuploading first, so I wouldn't end up deleting them and then changing my mind about it again or something... :-) Pillowpc2001 20:34, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::So how is this "public account" going to work? Octavarium64 20:42, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :::I guess the main benefits are 1) when you (or anyone else that has the password) creates a new AVI, you can just upload it right away without having to rely on me (although I guess you'll still need to send it to me for the AVI site), and 2) you can add annotations to the videos if you think they're needed. Although I saw there was a new feature on YT that let you allow someone else to add annotations to your videos, so I guess the move wasn't necessary for that reason... Pillowpc2001 21:09, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I've started adding annotations to the AVIs, and I'm currently done out to Lesson 7. They don't take too long, but there wasn't too much time for this right now. When you have spare time, you can start doing the same to some scattered levels. Amen, I say: not 8 times, but 8 x 8 times. 00:30, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm up through Forced Entry now. This is pretty fun to do. I've kind of put a color code to all of the annotations, depending on the type: White is a quote, such as that from Melinda. Black is a warning, usually against something lying in ambush which can kill Chip, but also against doing something which makes the level unsolvable. Gray is a spoiler solution or a lead-in to a conundrum. Red is a discussion of mechanics or the functions of tiles. Mostly, this is used in the early stages, but advanced mechanics and glitches will also receive this categorization. Blue is advice to the player, usually involving small hints. Green is an explanation of how the movements worked or what Chip did, or as trivia. Also, we need some more information on this cloned Chip. I'm not quite sure whether to define this as a glitch because I don't quite know how it works. I have an AVI of the level itself so it can be uploaded as part of its article. Octavarium64 01:10, 21 July 2009 (UTC) A missing piece. I was going through MikeL2rejects.dat, looking for the level which turned out to be "the level with no name" to cite an example of Slide Delay, and noticed the level called "Tank Bug". This is a glitch I do not know about, but it seems easy enough to write. What I want to know, however, is the specific circumstances that you get it. What I seem to have figured out about this "Tank Top Glitch" (:D) is that it occurs when a tank is sliding and switches its slant directly onto a blue button, and because the tank does not read this change in direction before the blue button takes effect, it switches from its "supposed" east direction to west, thus spinning like a top. :D Also, why is it affecting the other tanks in the level, and is this related to the flipping of a tank on a clone machine? I seem to have lost the details on that glitch as well. Octavarium64 23:32, 27 June 2009 (UTC) *Apparently, on a longer patch of ice (or force floors - these also work), the Tank Top Glitch does not perform, although it does seem to actually turn the tank, but then move in the proper direction. Also, it appears being in a trap is not required. Octavarium64 00:58, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Skelzie Yes, we can use James' version. This annotation transition will also copy the annotations I already have on my copies over to the ChipWiki versions, eliminating any need for using mine. I'll still keep mine up so people can find them easier, however. "Amen, I say: not 8 times, but 8 x 8 times." 00:21, 21 July 2009 (UTC) What videos to use in playlists. With the new Beta channels, people can't reach videos as easy. Like you did in your channel before the transition, I am now putting each AVI into a line to play as a playlist. To do this, we need to know which shorter routes need to be used. I can take care of the ones that are here myself, but as far as the ones that aren't here, some might be necessary. Catacombs, for example, might be important. Blobnet and Spooks, though, won't be because the roundabout route is a lot easier. For Catacombs, you'd need a map to know the quickest way to avoid the random force floors. Also, this does take a while to put 300 videos in a few lists. I might not get to CCLP2, so if you have time, that would be a help. Octavarium64 22:42, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Community corner Can you see this from your account? I put some things the Wiki needs work on in this section, so they can be addressed. Hopefully, this effort won't go to waste. Octavarium64 18:22, October 25, 2009 (UTC)